The Real Reason
by obsessed-beyond-reason2001
Summary: What is the real reason Sasuke left? What does Sakura have to do with it? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

The Real Reason

Summary: Sakura is watching over the camp as they sleep. What happens when someone she loves shows up to negotiate? Will he reveal the real reason he wants to kill his brother? And why he left? Sasusaku.

Takes place around Manga chapter 370, after Sasuke runs into Naruto's clone.

My first Naruto fanfic. Flames welcome as they turn to candy anyways. I will then share the candy with everyone who reviews nicely.

Song: I Wanna Be With You by Mandy Moore.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto-related or the song.

"Talking."

'_Thoughts._'

_Song lyrics_

**Inner/yelling**

Important stuff/Emphasis

* * *

Sakura's POV

Naruto said, "I hope we find Sasuke tomorrow." I sighed. Lately, all I could think about was HIM. I was really getting too depressed over him leaving. I hardly even ate anything anymore and my friends were getting worried about me.

That's probably why Tsunade-sama told me and the others to bring him back, I realized. Out loud I said, "I'll take the first watch. You 8 go to bed."

Naruto said confusedly, "But there's only seven of us!" He double-checked, "Me, Kakashi, Yamato, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. Yeah, there's only seven."

Kiba hit him on his head with a HUGE mallet that came from nowhere. "Baka! You forgot Akamaru!" Everyone sweat-dropped.

"**SORRY!!!**" Naruto exclaimed. "That hurt!"

"Anyways," Kakashi started, "Sakura, if HE shows up, which I have a strange feeling he will, you have to wake me or Yamato up, okay?"

"Hai." I said. Everyone (besides me) then went to bed.

Suddenly, I started to sing a song I had heard on the radio once, a song that I really liked.

_I try but I cant seem to get myself  
To think of anything  
But you  
Your breath on my face  
Your warm gentle kiss I taste the truth  
I taste the truth _

We know what I came here for  
So I wont ask for more

I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the one whose in your arms  
Who holds you tight  
I wanna be with you  
Theres nothing more to say  
Theres nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you (yeah)

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I was sitting at the edge of a stream near my so-called team's camp when I heard a beautiful voice. '_Hang on…That's Sakura!_' I immediately hit my head against the nearest tree and scolded myself for having thought of her voice as beautiful. '_I wonder what she's singing_…' Just then, a gust of wind blew the song towards me.

_So Ill hold you tonight  
Like I would if you were mine  
to hold forever more  
And Ill saver each touch that I wanted  
So much to feel before (to feel before)  
How beautiful it is  
Just to be like this _

I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the one whose in your arms  
Who holds you tight  
I wanna be with you  
Theres nothing more to say  
Theres nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
(I wanna be) I wanna be with you 

'_Sakura_…_If you only knew the real reason I left_…_Well, maybe it's time to tell you_…'

* * *

Sakura's POV

I didn't notice anything but the song I was now singing full-heartedly.

_Oh baby  
I cant fight this feeling anymore  
It drives me crazy when I try to  
So call my name  
Take my hand  
Can you make my wish  
Baby, your command? _

Yeahhh  
I wanna be with you  
Theres nothing more to say  
Theres nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
(I wanna be) I wanna be with you (I wanna be with you)  
Oh yeah, I wanna be with you  
Wanna be with you (Yeahhh)  
(I wanna be with you) I wanna be  
I wanna be with you  
(I wanna be)  
(I wanna be)  
(I wanna be with you) Yeahh  
(I wanna be with you)  
I wanna be, I wanna be baby  
I wanna be  
(I wanna be with you)  
I wanna be with you yeah  
I wanna be with you 

"Perhaps, someday, your wish might be granted…" I nearly jumped out of my skin when the voice spoke. On the last part of the song, I had been singing with my eyes closed. I opened them to find that a shadowy figure stood right in front of me. '_What the…_' It was Sasuke!

"My wish is to be with you…So you're telling me that someday, I might be? How unlike you…" As my voice trailed off I stared at him.

"I know, yes I am, and I agree." He gave me a minute to process the information. "Now, go wake Kakashi up. I'd like to negotiate."

"Freaky…does that mean he likes me too, but wants to kill Itachi first? …**KAKASHI! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT HERE!** He says he wants to negotiate…" I added, as Kakashi poked his head out.

"Troublesome…" he said, stealing Shikamaru's catchphrase. "Well, I better try to wake Naruto as quietly as possible." He went over to Naruto's tent and poked his head inside. I was so far away I could hardly hear what was being said, but it sounded like, "Naruto, Sasuke's here to negotiate. Come outside and be quiet about it. Do not make a fuss."

Then, I heard something surprising. Naruto actually said, "Hai…" '_He must be in shock_.' I thought.

"Ne, Naruto," I called, "Are you okay?"

"Hai…I'm just surprised is all." he replied.

"Dobe, get out here so we can start already." You can guess who that was, the infamous Uchiha icecube.

"Teme! Give me a minute, would you!" It seemed hearing Sasuke talk revived Naruto to his former high spirits.

"He's right Naruto, even I want to start this 'negotiation.'" I said.

"Why'd you say 'even I,' Sakura?"

Thankfully, I was saved from having to answer by Naruto coming out of his tent.

"Teme, you don't understand girls at all, huh?" Naruto said. "You left Sakura-chan on a freaking stone bench! And after she confessed to you, no less!"

"True, true." Sasuke looked thoughtful, like he was only just considering how I felt about that. "Anyways, may we start now?" Receiving a nod from Kakashi, he went on. "I've decided that I would like to defeat Itachi with my friends. After all, I don't want to be like him and kill all of my friends, nor have them all hate me." He stared at me as he said, "I also came back because of a certain person whose name shall not be mentioned."

"Well, it's about time, teme!" Naruto said. He had probably guessed who, while I had no idea.

"Okay, A. who is it," I said, "and B. **HOW** did Naruto figure it out before me!?"

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I knew Sakura would not realize that I came back for her, so for the moment I was safe. "Well, I'll tell you later, after we defeat Itachi. Now, we'll meet here at dawn, ok?" When they all nodded, I continued. "I'd better go tell the plan to team Hebi. Bye." I jumped up and away. I was already dreading Karin's reaction. I knew, however, that Suigetsu and Juugo would be somewhat okay with it.

* * *

Well, end of Ch. 1! Something like a cliffhanger. I may not be too good about updating. I wonder how Karin will react? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out! Karin will not be much of a fangirl in this fic, though. Not Sasuke's, anyways. She might be someone else's, though, hint hint. 


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! Hopefully this won't take too long. The last ch. took a few months. Sweatdrop. And, I just found out how to edit it once you upload it! WOOT! And, Sasuke's probably OOC. Sigh. And, thanks to all people who reviewed and/or put me on their favorites/alerts! It makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside. Lol. But seriously. And, yay! I didn't get any flames yet! I say 'and' a lot, don't I?

Do I really have to put a disclaimer in every chapter?

"Talking."

'_Thoughts.'_

_Song lyrics_

**Inner/Change of POV**

Important stuff/Emphasis

(A/N: Author's note)

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I approached the place where my new team was camped. I did not like them, and only picked them for their strengths. Although, I did not mind Suigetsu and Juugo. But Karin, she defined the word 'annoying.' I shuddered just thinking about her. But, thinking time was over. I was at the camp. "Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo, why do you appear to be waiting for me?" Indeed, they were sitting around the fire, sitting on top of their sleeping bags.

Juugo replied, "We couldn't sleep."

"Well, at least now I won't have to wake you up." I said, trying to look on the bright side. (A/N: Lol. The Uchiha ice cube, trying to look on the bright side. That's a good one.) I continued, "We will be joining some Konaha ninja tomorrow at dawn. And, all but one are my former teammates and comrades. By the way, Karin, I happen to like one of the females, so don't get any big ideas. That goes for you, too, Suigetsu. Sakura is mine."

I waited to see how they would react. Surprisingly, Karin was the first to get over her shock. She said, meekly, "Ok." Needless to say, we were all shocked…again. This was most unlike her.

"Karin…I thought you liked Sasuke?" said Suigetsu. Juugo and I nodded, showing we agreed.

"Key word there is 'like.' I don't love him, however much I like his hotness." she replied. "Truthfully, I think I'm in love with someone else."

I said to Juugo, "Notice how she looks at him shyly while saying that." Fortunately, only Juugo heard.

Meanwhile, Suigetsu gazed sadly at the fire. I knew he liked Karin, and was most likely thinking how they could never be together. So, trying to cheer him up, I said, "I know what you're thinking, Suigetsu, and you're wrong. And yes, I know that for sure."

He smiled gratefully at me, and said, "Thanks."

"Now, everyone, let's go to bed." I said. Upon hearing groans, I said, "And yes, you have to. Remember, we leave at dawn."

**

* * *

Still Sasuke's POV**

It is morning, and we are headed towards Konaha's camp. I was getting pretty excited, although you could hardly tell. _'I can't wait to see Sakura again.' _I thought. _'Correction. I can, but only because we're heading towards her.'_

Just then, we arrived and jumped down into the camp. I quickly introduced my new team, and Kakashi introduced everyone else. I said, "Ok, now that we know each other's names, let's get going. I should lead, since I'm the only one who knows where we're going." When everyone agreed, we headed towards the place where Itachi and I would fight. (A/N: I can't recall what it was called, but I'm thinking…Uchiha Warehouse? Something like that.)

The order we were in, from front to back, was: me, Naruto and Kakashi, Suigetsu and Juugo, Yamato, Kiba on Akamaru, Shino, and then the girls. Surprisingly, I could hear all of their conversations, although most of the others could only hear the person in front of them and the person behind them. I chose to listen to the girls.

"Who do you like, Sakura?" Karin said. I smirked, as I knew this one. (A/N: Don't we all?)

"I like Sasuke, of course. I've loved him for what seems like forever." Sakura replied. "Who do you like, Hinata?"

"N-N-Naruto." Hinata tried to say. "Who d-do y-y-you like, K-Karin?"

She blushed as she said, "Suigetsu." Again, I smirked. I had been right! The rest of the trip was pretty much uneventful, until…

"Kisame!" I said. We had come upon him with a quarter mile until we got to the warehouse. (A/N: Tell me if it is or isn't the warehouse!) "Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin, he's yours. Kakashi?"

Kakashi said, "Yamato, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Akamaru. You guys help."

Team 7 and I started going past Kisame. He tried to stop us, but he was stopped by Suigetsu charging at him. We soon left them behind, and came upon…

* * *

Dun dun dun! I'm ending it there! If you're smart, you know who it is. I'll probably start on the next ch. Sunday at 12:00PM EST. I'm having my friend Corinne over to help with the battle. And I got up at 5:00AM to do this because I couldn't get back to sleep! Bye for now! 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. I'm starting on the chapter. I already know the outcome, but the question is how to get there…And, I'm listening to 'Never Too Late' by Three Days Grace. Yes, I know, I'm random. Lol. And I'm not going to do a recap, so you'll have to go to the chapter before and read it. Anyways, to the chapter! Away!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

"Talking."

'_Thoughts.'_

_Song lyrics_

**Inner/Change of POV**

Emphasis 

(A/N: Author's Note)

* * *

Normal POV 

"Itachi!" Sasuke said, full of hatred towards his brother. "This time, you die!" That being said, he charged toward his brother, drawing his sword as he went.

And so, the battle began.

Sasuke, blind with fury, madly swung his sword at Itachi. Itachi nimbly dodged the sword and sent a swift kick into Sasuke's side. Sasuke could see a sheet of pain for a moment but shook the painful sensation away.

Meanwhile, Naruto yelled. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Another Naruto popped up beside him. "Rasengan!" Naruto's clone then helped him build enough energy in his palm to finish the jutsu. The clone disappeared and Naruto charged at Itachi.

Sasuke kept throwing punches and kicks at Itachi, but they never even hit him. _'Has he become _even stronger_?!' _Sasuke jumped up and Naruto dashed under him towards Itachi.

"Naruto, what are you doing?!"

Naruto didn't reply and thrust back his hand. Itachi grabbed Naruto's left wrist and swung him around to throw him. But, Naruto dug his heels into the ground and hit Itachi with the Rasengan.

Sasuke grimaced and landed in front of the grinning Naruto.

"Haha! I got you!" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke turned around and said through clenched teeth. "Naruto, this is my fight. I appreciate your help. But…," he trailed off. "I have to finish what had to be done a long time ago."

Naruto nodded and backed away. "Just promise…for Sakura…that you don't die."

Sasuke didn't move for a moment. '_Yes, I owe Sakura that much.' _"OK." Sasuke then activated the Sharingan.

Itachi was on the other side of the clearing, his expression concealed by his cloak.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled. "This is just you and me, now! If you include anyone in this, I swear I'll make you regret it!"

"Chidori!"

Itachi smiled and laughed.

"Well, Sasuke. You haven't changed at all." Sasuke was confused. '_What?'_

"You hold back too much! If you truly want to kill me, hate me!"

Sasuke charged at him. An emotion beyond hate shadowed his eyes, like the moon covering the Sun from any light. Itachi grimaced and felt a feeling he had not felt in a long time creep into his heart.

"Much bett—" He stopped.

"What's the matter, Itachi?" Sasuke sneered. Itachi looked down. _'What is this? Pain?'_ Itachi, pulled out a kunai and paused for a moment.

"Sasuke, you are now…"

The kunai slowly came.

"LIKE ME!"

And then both Itachi and Sasuke could see nothing but a dark void.

* * *

I'm not to take all the credit for this chapter. CorinneTheCatsEye is to get most of the credit for this chapter. If you want to read some of Cat's Eye's fanfics, look her up.

-Amanda


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. This time, there's a bit of fluff! Yay! Fluff rules! And, thanks to all my reviewers! There is also why this fic is called 'The Real Reason.' And, sorry about the late update. I had little time. And, you know, a really good song is 'Never Alone' by the Barlow Girls. And also, the people are seventeen in this fic. Forgot to mention that.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

"Talking."

_'Thoughts'_

_Song lyrics_

**Inner/Change of POV**

Emphasis 

(A/N: Author's Note)

* * *

Normal POV

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. _'Where am I?'_ he thought. He was in some sort of tent, From what he could tell. He sat up, and was immediately attacked by Sakura hugging him and crying. He did the first thing that came to his mind and hugged her back, whispering, "Sakura, it's ok. I'm alright."

She slowly stopped crying, and pulled back so she could see him. "I… You almost died! If I hadn't been there, you would have! I wouldn't be able to live without you! Sasuke-kun, I love you, you should know that by now."

He smiled. "Sakura, I-"

She cut him off. "I know, you don't love me, but-"

He tried to get her attention. "Sakura!"

She continued, "-try to be happy, at least. As long as you're happy, I'll be happy."

Annoyed, he exclaimed, "Sakura! I do love you! Always have, always will." She stared at him. Calm now, he said, "And, I can only be happy if I'm with you." He then kissed her passionately, after which there was no need for words.

**

* * *

Still Normal POV**

They were back in Konaha. Sasuke was wondering what his punishment would be, as was everyone else in Konaha. _'I know I won't be killed, as I did kill two of the biggest threats to Konaha. But, I won't escape punishment, either…This is so troublesome…' _(A/N: I love Shika's catchphrase!)

"Sasuke, try not to worry so much." Sakura said. "Tsunade-shishou promised me she would go easy on you." Even though she said that, he could see she was greatly worried. _'I hope it's not too bad, if only so that Sakura won't have to worry about me and how I'm doing.'_ he thought.

Sasuke, Sakura, and the rest of the group slowly made their way to the Tsunade's office. When they were in front of it, they knocked and entered. "So, Teams 7 and 8 have managed to bring Sasuke back. To what do we owe this honor, Sasuke?" Tsunade said, when they were all in the office. "I take it you have already killed Itachi for revenge?"

To everyone's great surprise, He replied, "Actually, that's not the only reason I killed my brother. Also, I did not leave solely for revenge. I left becau-"

Tsunade cut him off. "Wait. Let the others hear this. Shizune, bring the rest of the Rookie Nine and Gai's team." Shizune left to fetch them.

When they were all assembled, Sasuke started. "After Itachi killed the clan, and before he gave the survive-to-kill-me speech, he said something very important. He said that if I did not kill him, he would eventually kill the person I loved. I have loved Sakura ever since I first laid eyes upon her, and I first met her a few days before the massacre. Foolishly, I had told my brother all about her. So, to try to hide my feelings, I acted like I hated her. When I left, it was because I couldn't stand acting like that anymore; I couldn't stand making her cry any longer…So basically, I'm not the big jerk everyone thinks I am." 

Needless to say, everyone was shocked. Ino, the first to recover, said, "Are you the real Sasuke?"

He responded, "Yes. What do you expect from me? I'm finally free from Itachi! For the first time in 10 years, I can be happy again!"

Tsunade stood up, went over to Sasuke, and shook his hand. "Well, let me be the first to welcome you back! Your only punishment is that for the first four weeks you can't go anywhere without Sakura! So, Sakura, you will move into the Uchiha District with him. You are dismissed!"

When everyone recovered, they slowly left. Sasuke and Sakura were the last ones out. They first went to Sakura's apartment and got her stuff. Then, they went to the grocery store, where Sakura insisted on buying food other than tomatoes. Finally, they went to Sasuke's mansion in the Uchiha District. (A/N: You know, he doesn't actually have a mansion, but for the sake of the story he will.)

When they got there, he showed her to her room, after they put the groceries in the refrigerator. The room was red in color with 'white and pink roses drawn on the walls. (A/N: I googled this, and white and pink roses' mean 'I love you still and always will.' And do you know, my birth month's flower is a rose! Sweet!) Before he left to see what condition his room was in after three years, he told her to come to the living room after she was done. When she was finished putting her stuff away, she left the room.

When she entered the living room, she saw Sasuke sitting on the couch facing her. He was...smiling…at her. She said, "So, you're going to be more emotional, now that you've defeated Itachi?"

To which he replied, "Yes. Obviously." Now that she was standing before him, he stood up. "Now, Sakura, I was wondering…" He blushed. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was blushing. "Would you like to…go out…with me?"

_'He looks so cute when he's blushing…Wait a minute! Did he just ask me out? OMG!!!!!!!!!!!'_ Sakura thought. She immediately said, "YES! You have no idea how long I've waited for you to ask me that!"

He replied, "Cool! Then let's go. I've been wanting to go to a certain place again."

* * *

And I'll end it there! You'll have to find out where they're going next chapter. Review please! And flames will turn to chocolate so don't bother. I love my reviewers! Almost as much as I love chocolate! Which is a lot! I'm hyper because it's snowing here. Bye! 

Edit: Okay, anyone have any ideas? I'm out of them!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, I'll try to get this done, while listening to 'The Best Damn Thing.'

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

"Talking."

'_Thoughts.'_

**Inner/Change of POV**

Emphasis 

(A/N: Author's note)

* * *

Normal POV

Sasuke had blindfolded Sakura and was carrying her bridal style to their destination. She could tell that they were in a forest because she could hear Sasuke jumping from branch to branch. "Don't worry, we're almost there." he said. He must have been able to feel her tenseness. (A/N: Is that even a word?) Suddenly, he stopped and set her down on something that felt surprisingly like a bench. Then he took the blindfold off.

The first thing she did was sit up and look around. When she did, she gasped. She was at an amazingly beautiful waterfall, surrounded by Sakura trees, lilacs, motherwort, and tulips. (A/N: The flowers, in order, mean: 'earliest love,' 'concealed love,' and 'declaration of love.' The site I went to from Google didn't have the meaning of Sakura blossoms,) "OMG! It's beautiful!"

"Like it?" Sasuke said, smiling. Then he got down on one knee and took Sakura's hand in his. "Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?"

She obviously said, "YES!!!!!!!!! I love you Sasuke!"

He said, "I love you too." Then, they kissed while the sun went down.

* * *

Ok. That's the end of the story. I have no more ideas. Yes, they married, and eventually had kids. The other marriages were NaruHina, NejiTen, and ShikaIno. Bye! And thanks for the reviews!

-Amanda


End file.
